


Scream My Name

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Smut no Fluff, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Draco, Gay sex the whole time, M/M, No Context, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Straight Sex the whole time, Well - Freeform, dom!draco, drarry smut, sub!Harry, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: I wanted to write Draco as the top, so...yeah. Here you go.





	

“Fuck!” Harry screamed out, gripping his ankles tight.

His eyes were already closed, head tilted back, back arched, knees up to his shoulders. Draco, meanwhile, was thrusting as hard as he could, pounding him into the bed. 

“Beg for it, baby! Do you wanna cum?” Draco taunted, changing his angle to slam into Harry’s prostate.

Harry screamed out his lover’s name, “Yes! Merlin, yes! Draco, please, please let me cum!”

There was a loud smack as Draco brought his hand to Harry’s arse.

“What did you call me?” Draco snarled.

Harry whimpered, “Daddy! Sorry, Daddy! Please let baby cum! Please?”

Draco smirked and thrusted harder, building himself up to almost climax.

“Cum, baby!” he ordered.

On command, Harry’s cock began to pulse as he came hard all over his own chest and up to his chin. Draco moaned at the sight, thrusting more desperately into Harry’s tight hole before screaming and cumming as well.

He continued to thrust in and out of the raven-haired boy until he was completely finished. Then, he pulled out and collapsed beside him.

Harry grinned and moved to lay on Draco’s shoulder, though they were both still panting from sheer exhaustion. Draco wrapped his arm around him and brought him up for a hot, slow kiss. Harry responded as well as he could, having just had the brains fucked out of him.

After moments, they had collapsed against each other again, the exhaustion winning out as they both fell asleep.


End file.
